The invention relates to dental devices and more particularly to devices for detection of tooth decay/dental caries.
While there has been a remarkable decline in the prevalence of dental caries (tooth decay) in U.S. children and adults during the past 40 years, dental caries continues to be a major public health problem in select portions of the U.S. population. Dental caries has been identified as the single most common chronic disease of childhood. Despite the strides made in treating and preventing dental caries, significantly more needs to be done to further combat the problem.
Dental caries is a chronic infectious disease and earlier detection would reduce the ravages of the disease. Current caries detection methods (clinical exams, x-rays) are unable to detect the decay process until it has progressed to a point where it is necessary to place a restoration (filling). Since the loss of mineral from the enamel is a chronic process that occurs over a period of months to years, and since very small lesions (i.e., early detection) are completely reversible through the use of fluoride treatments and other preventive measures, the early detection of dental caries allows dental professionals to administer professional treatments to reverse the caries process rather than undertake more costly and less desirable restorative treatments.
According to the present invention, a dental implement is provided including a housing, a light source, a light detecting device, and a translucent member. The translucent member includes an internal reflective surface and the translucent member directs light from the light source and directs light to the light sensing device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a dental implement is provided including a housing, a light source, a light sensing device, and a conduit introducing an external compound.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a dental implement is provided including a housing, a light source, a light sensing device, and a readily detachable light conductor including a tissue abutment surface.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a dental implement light conductor is provided including: a proximal end including a proximal light transfer plane, a distal end including a distal light transfer plane, a translucent body, and a reflector located near the distal end. The reflector is sized, shaped, and positioned such that light input to the proximal end is output from the distal end and light input to the distal end is output from the proximal end.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of detecting dental caries is provided including the steps of: providing a handpiece, including a light source, a light receiver, and a light conduit; and abutting the light conduit to selected tissue.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a method of detecting dental caries is provided that includes the step of providing a light conductor including a proximal end, a distal end, a translucent body positioned between the proximal end and the distal end, and a reflector located internally to the body and near the distal end such that light input to the proximal end is output the distal end and light input the distal end is output the proximal end.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.